


When we were young|如若当时

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Sadness, Trade Deadline, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2016年2月28日飓风2-1领先蓝调，Jeff接受第一次局间休息采访。





	1. 因为你像家般温暖，因为你像美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When we were young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413203) by [Abirdsnest27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abirdsnest27/pseuds/Abirdsnest27). 



> 本来以为网球够冷了，结果萌上更冷的西皮，没有文看还被现实后妈虐死_(:з」∠)_  
> I've read all the fanfics I can find of this pairing and this one is my favorite. I decide to post the translation of 1st chapter today, for obvious reasons. 2nd chapter will be up on Mar. 16th when there will be a MIN@CAR game, and 3rd on Mar. 31st.

2016年2月28日，下午4:50

北卡罗来纳首府雷利，PNC体育馆

“Jeff，他们想要你接受第一次局间休息采访。”

“法——”他叹了口气，低下头。“好吧，好吧。马上来。”

他的队友正走向更衣室，他从人群中穿过，进去拿点东西：一条毛巾、一瓶运动饮料，当然还有一顶帽子。Jeff一走到采访位置就有人给他戴上耳麦。他看向摄像师等待指示；他觉得自己不知所措。

“好了，直播倒计时5、4……”一个头戴耳机的女士开始倒数，同时还比划手势，终于红灯亮起，开始直播。

他必须全神贯注。

\---

2010年10月8日

芬兰，赫尔辛基

Jeff只有18岁，但是他认为这可能是他人生中最棒的夜晚。他从离开冰面就一直面带微笑，但他似乎停不下来。更衣室里一片嘈杂，他的队友把用过的袜子绑带揉成团扔来扔去，但是他们队伍刚刚在赫尔辛基背靠背的比赛中战胜狂野迎来新赛季，你又能指望他们干出些什么来？

这是Jeff进入NHL的第一个赛季。

他不去想他们会不会把他留在一线队，至少现在不想。他不敢相信他已经走得这么远了。

他还记得他告诉父母他打算专注于冰球那天的情形。虽然他当时没有告诉他们，但在夜晚半梦半醒之间，这就是他所想象的世界，这就是他所想要的世界——和满满一屋子的好友一起打冰球，并且（希望能）和他们共同赢得胜利。

基奇纳让他初尝滋味，但是Jeff想要的更多。他想能永远这样下去。

有人用手肘推了Jeff一下，Jeff把注意力从正在解的鞋带上转向Eric，后者像往常那样坐在Jeff旁边的座位上。他面带微笑，眯着眼睛，Jeff胡思乱想着这让他显得更亲切，不那么严肃。显然更平易近人。

现在，Jeff知道他最初是有点害羞，但他一直在努力克服。毕竟他从大约八月底开始就一直和飓风队的球员一起比赛和训练。

除了面对Eric。

Jeff依然觉得和Eric交谈有点困难。Jeff刚开始和队伍一起训练时他帮了大忙，总是确保跟他沟通，确保更衣室交谈中把他包括进来。Jeff感觉就好像Eric把他置于保护伞下，他对此没有任何问题，除了面对他时Jeff依然无法顺畅地说话。

他是队长。他赢得了斯坦利杯。他是这个球队的门面。而他正看着Jeff。

“点球进得漂亮。你有过很多点球机会……”

Jeff笑了笑，接过Eric的话：“……在基奇纳的时候。是有不少机会，我应付得还不错。”

“怎么了？有什么那么好笑？”

“你说‘sweet’。”Jeff不停地傻笑。“就像那些——那些冲浪的家伙，”Jeff说，用一只手比划出脚趾勾冲浪板的姿势。

“不行吗，我就是那么酷。”Eric边说边用双手比划同样的手势，结果Cam拿起被汗浸湿的内衣扔向他的头。

“别闹！”他从房间另一头守门员的角落大喊。“你会吓到孩子的。”

“Cam，你不觉得我很酷吗？”Eric说，同时手捂胸口假装受到侮辱的样子。“你不认为我很潮？”

“当然不。Jeff离Eric远点，要不然他的傻气会传染给你的。”

Jeff对这突如其他的关注吃了一惊。Cam在对他说话。自从Jeff来到这里，Cam和他说话的次数他几乎都能用一只手数出来。

“对、对的，肯定会的，”Jeff微笑着回答，他希望自己的笑不会显得勉强。他们在帮助他融入球队，让他觉得像是球队的一份子。Jeff兴奋不已，都不知道该怎么办了。

“不过说正经的。”Eric侧过身面向Jeff，压低声音只让他听见。Jeff不假思索地靠近Eric，不想错过Eric的只字片语。“你今晚表现很棒。昨天也是。你帮了我们大忙。”

Jeff抬起头……他并没有意识到他和Eric坐得如此之近。从他的位置，他可以看清Eric的睫毛（暗金色的），他的双眼看似是黑色的，但在如此近距离观察下会发现其实是暖棕色的。

当Jeff想要搭话时，他觉得自己喉咙发干。“呃，嗯，没什么。”听到他的回应Eric露出了灿烂的笑容，同时把手搭在Jeff肩上，捏捏他的肩膀，然后走向浴室。Jeff能觉得自己脸红了，内心暗感不妙。Jeff不知道他对Eric的感觉是否还只是偶像崇拜。

\---

耳机里传来Tripp Tracy的声音，有些模糊，难以听清。但是耳边突然响起的声音把Jeff带回现实。这个再加上冰球馆走廊的嘈杂，让人难以集中精神。更不用说……你懂的，他想避开的话题。

“两个进球都有你的功劳；从来都没有比赛开始前队长突然离队的指导手册。” Tripp说，仿佛不知道在说话时怎么恰当地断句一样。虽然Jeff这些年来已经习惯了，但有时这一点还是让他感到困扰。

“你们球队作为一个整体是怎么严阵以待的？”他们目前以2-1领先；蓝调率先进球，但是Jeff扳平了比分，并助攻Hainsey取得领先。Jeff希望他们可以只谈比赛。

“我不知道。显然，这很困难。他对我们组织而言意义重大。他对队友个人也意义重大。”Jeff停顿了一会，他不知道他是否能把话说出口。

“他对我意义重大，而且，”Jeff低下头。一切都发生得太快；他还没有机会好好地想想这一切。

“这种情况总是难以应付，但这是——这样——我们也只能面对，我们在这项赛事里，我们还有比赛需要打，希望我们在接下来的两节也有好的表现并获得胜利。”

他能感觉到脸上有什么，或者说他能感觉到脸上缺了什么，缺少了他常挂着的笑容。他觉得仿佛心头有什么沉重的东西压着他下沉。

\---  
2011年1月30日

Jeff知道他表现得很奇怪，在和来参加全明星赛的伙伴吃过饭后出现在Eric的门口，但是他想要答案。他感到不安，他知道这种情绪体现在他的言行里，让他显得很奇怪。Eric一定注意到了，但幸运的是他没有说破。

“嗨，Jeff，快进来。”Eric说，同时往回走进房间。

他跟着Eric走进客厅，而Eric终于问他发生了什么事。Jeff站在走廊上，犹豫不决，他试着不去想对于他的突然到访Eric似乎习以为常，不去想他有多频繁地这么做，或是有多熟悉Eric的房子。Jeff无法忍受他几乎不能直视Eric。

尽管此时此刻Jeff觉得自己很渺小，但他鼓足所有勇气问出了这个问题。“你为什么要那么说？”

“说什么？”Eric困惑地反问。他不知道。毫无头绪。他说了那番话，却不知道他其实说了或是做了什么。

Jeff都已经走到这一步了，不妨再向前一步。

“你说这会显得很奇怪。没有我坐在你身边……这会显得很奇怪……”

“哦……我……我是说——”突然间，Eric手上像是有个看不见的东西，吸引了他全部的注意力。他低下头，避开了Jeff质问的眼神。Jeff注意到Eric的耳朵顶端微微发红。

他下定了决心。

“Eric，求你告诉我我没疯。别说谎。”Jeff站直身体。他来这里寻求答案，他擅长追求他想要的东西，而Eric知道这一点。这正是让他成为一名优秀冰球选手的关键。他不接受空手而归，Eric现在也一定意识到了，所以他做出回答。

Eric深吸了一口气，他现在靠在沙发扶手上，抬头看向Jeff。“你想得没错，也没有发疯。”

Jeff控制不住地嘴角上翘。他觉得自己眼睛都笑得眯了起来。

“但是——”Eric在Jeff陷得太深之前赶忙补充。他努力控制自己的情绪，准备应付接下来的发展。这次对话还没有结束。“但是我之前不确定——”

“不确定什么？我吗？Eric，我——”

“……都有一点？我要考虑很多事，但我不擅长这个。”他说，Jeff认为他试图让气氛轻松一点。“我不确定这是不是个好主意。不确定我是不是能应付任何可能的后果。如果出了什么事，我需要对你负责。有这个原因……以及我……我不想伤害你。”Eric看着Jeff，从他的脸上寻找任何能够安慰他的线索，但是Jeff唯一能想到的只有这个男人简直不可理喻到可爱。

“何况，我甚至不确定……你是不是想要我。”这个Jeff欣赏并崇拜的男人，此刻却看起来如此茫然。这情景几乎显得可笑。Jeff无法再克制自己。他知道一旦牵扯到Eric他就毫无自制力。

Jeff向前走了一步，握住Eric的双手。他的大手宽厚，手掌布满老茧，关节发红，因其一生都在用这双手追逐梦想。

Jeff喜欢这双手。Jeff喜欢Eric。

\---

突然，耳边再次传来Tripp的声音。“你不会遇到比Eric Staal更合适的人选。有没有一个时刻你真切地感到一切走上正轨？”

这个问题让Jeff五味杂陈。他该从何说起？Eric就是队长这个词的实体化体现，他做到了所有队长该做的事。然而，Jeff并不是适合给出关于Eric Staal客观评价的最佳人选。他比很多人都更了解Eric。

\---

2011年12月15日

Jeff躺在客厅地毯上听到大门打开的声音。他闭紧双眼，听到有人从大门走到鞋柜，打开了鞋柜门然后关上，随后走在地毯上，越来越近……

“Jeff？”脚步声突然停了下来，同时传来塑料袋的沙沙声。“Jeff？”这次声音更响，夹杂着一丝焦虑。Jeff继续闭着眼睛，抬起一只手，Eric松了一口气。脚步声又响起走向厨房。Eric在摆放他买的食品。Jeff希望他在来的路上能路过那家寿司店。

脚步声又回来了。Eric在他身边躺下，他的裤子的布料掠过Jeff放在地板上的手。他的话语低沉而温柔，听得Jeff骨头都酥了，让他从连日来的折磨中得到了喘息的机会。

“有一瞬间我吓坏了。以为你昏倒了或是出事了。”Eric的手轻轻地搭在Jeff的手腕上。Jeff哼地冷笑一声，第一次睁开了眼睛。他转头看向Eric，看到他皱着眉头。Jeff伸手戳他的眉心。

“冷静点，老年人。你这样会长皱纹的。”

“闭嘴。”Eric拍掉了他的手，但至少他现在笑了。“你觉得怎么样？我是说，我回到家却看到你躺在客厅地板中央，无论怎么看都像是昏倒了，但是除此之外，你觉得怎么样？”

有一瞬两人都没说话，在这片刻的安静里，Jeff能听到窗外风吹过树叶的声音。

“Eric，”Jeff瞪大了眼睛说。现在轮到他显得担心了。

“Jeff，”Eric模仿他，拿他的严肃表情开玩笑。

“你回到家？”Jeff用细微的声音问。他注意到Eric意识到自己说了什么后脸上恍然大悟的表情。

“我——我是说——因为——”Eric低下头，避开Jeff询问的眼神。Jeff顺着他的目光看去，看到他们的手靠得很近，几乎触碰彼此却又有一点点距离。“Eric。”Jeff握住他的手，用双手一起包裹住他的手，把它贴在自己胸口。那重量让他集中精神。“别紧张。只是我而已。”

“只是你而已？Jeff，你从来不是‘只是’什么。”Eric深吸了一口气，接着说，“明白吗？抱歉，我不善言辞。只是你就在这里，懂吗？以及我能够——如果我想握着你的手我就可以这么做，”他握紧了他们交缠在一起的手表示强调，“如果我想握着你的手我就可以这么做。我想吻你的时候就可以吻你，以及——我喜欢——我能做这些。你——你对我来说意义重大。以及，我……爱你。我爱你Jeff，我希望你不会介意。”

那么久以来，Jeff第一次感到如此开心，这一切几乎显得不真实。他能感觉到自己咧开嘴角，内心充盈着满满的感情，有整整五分钟他忘了脑震荡这个词是什么意思。

“嗯，我不介意。”Jeff觉得他几乎说不出话来，他太高兴了。他对着Eric笑的样子也许看起来很滑稽。

这绝对会成为Jeff一生中的高光时刻。在被诊断为脑震荡之后他就觉得都不像自己了，也没真正快乐过。天晓得他多久没有在冰面上运动了，不能看电视或听音乐，甚至不能长时间看书，要不然就会头痛。

但是Eric。

Jeff知道他很忙，他有自己的生活，但是自从冲撞事故他无法参赛以来，Eric每天都会来。Jeff不知道他是否能够独自应对。

“除非。”他转过身面对Eric，依然握着Eric的手贴在胸口。“除非你也不介意我这么想。”

\---

“不，我是说，我不知道。现在是个困难的时刻，而Eric，”Jeff勾起左侧嘴角，露出似笑非笑的表情。他控制不住这样的小动作。似乎Eric这个名字对他就有这样的效果。

“对我来说，在这里六年，他是我唯一的队长，而当你年纪很轻就进入联盟时，你总是依靠那些年长的球员来——来，呃……”

Jeff的脑海中浮现出曾经的画面，仿佛回想起看过的旧电影片段。他回想起第一次以飓风队员身份参加季前训练。第一次见到Eric。回想起他如何在训练场和更衣室里帮助Jeff，尽可能让他在远离多伦多的地方感受到如同家乡般的温暖。

他想起第一次意识到他对Eric的感觉也许不仅仅是偶像崇拜而可能还有其他感情时，他感到心里一沉。他记得他证实了自己的猜测时犹如当头一棒。

他回想起当他发现Eric也抱有同样的感情时的情形。

Eric在飓风队的12个赛季（*）里只缺席了14场比赛。Jeff在整个职业生涯中几乎没什么比赛不是和他并肩作战的。而现在失去了Eric他该怎么办？

Eric。

通常提到Eric的名字会让Jeff内心涌上一股温情，但是今晚……今晚它带来的是一股让人内心为之冻结的恐惧。

但是Jeff是个职业球员。他从18岁就进入联盟，所以他讨厌自己无法在采访中集中注意力。

“……引领你在联盟中度过最初的几年，努力学习他们的经验以及——唔——他对我非常重要。我觉得他是我职业生涯中非常重要的一部分，正如你所说的，他很出色，你不会遇到一个更好的人了。所以希望我们，我们今晚能获胜，也许在今后的比赛中和他交手。”

\---

2015年9月5日

这天是雷利夏日里难得凉爽的一天，Jeff和Eric看电视消磨下午训练前的时间，享受新赛季风暴来临前的宁静。

Eric把手机扔到沙发的另一头，撇了撇嘴。“Ron？”Jeff问，脑袋靠在Eric肩上，抬头看向他。但是他早已知道答案。他知道Eric脸上的表情。

Eric的手指穿过Jeff的发丝，每当Eric的思绪飘远时他都会这么做。“他说这件事已经摆上台面了。如果我们能达成一致。如果——如果他们‘觉得有必要’。不管这话是什么意思。”最后的话语Eric是怒气冲冲地说完的。

Jeff坐直身体，关掉电视，回过身低头看Eric，这时Eric几乎半个身体都陷进沙发里了。“Eric，”Jeff说，握住Eric的手。“Eric，要我看，我觉得这事压根不会发生。”

Jeff摇摇头来强调他的观点。“你对他们，对这支队伍太重要。这是一笔生意，没错，但是你是这笔生意的门面。所以我个人认为这不靠谱。”

“但是——”Eric突然打断他。

“话是这么说，”Jeff握紧了Eric的手以示强调，“话虽如此，但这还是一门生意。任何事都可能发生。最好的事——我们唯一能做的就是做到最好。打最好的比赛，集体合作。他们付我们钱就是干这个的。”他对Eric挤出一个略带勉强的微笑。这听起来太没有人情味了，但事实就是如此。他们知道他们只是一桩大额生意的一部分，但是他们有机会以打冰球为生。这就是他们交换来的结果。对他们来说，他们可以接受这样的结果。

“何况，”Jeff挑起Eric的下巴让他正视自己，“我们总有一天都会不打球的。”

“我还没那么老。”

“你年轻得像朵花似的行了吧，别打岔。总有一天，我们都会退役。一开始我们需要努力适应，但最终一切都好转。因为我会在你身边。”

Jeff微笑，期待地等着Eric接话，但他却没有反应。

“呃，”Jeff翻了个白眼，不知道他为什么还没放弃这个男人。“以及你也会在我身边，对吧？”

“噢，是的，当然。”Eric回答，比Jeff慢了几拍。Jeff担心他会不会白眼翻太多导致翻不回来了。

“我是说，绝对的，当然，你会有我在。”Eric伸出双臂圈住Jeff的腰。他试图耍小聪明，但是Jeff必须把心里的想法说出来。

“你可以说我会一直在你身边——”Eric用近乎呢喃的声音说。他以为他很酷，挑一挑眉毛，但他其实只是个大呆瓜。

“闭嘴，我还没说话。”Jeff靠在Eric的肩上。

“Eric，你对我意味着太多东西。我爱你，我觉得我从未这么爱一个人。”Jeff双手捧着Eric的脸颊。“所以说，有一天我会停止打冰球，但这没关系，我无法避开这一天。但是我永远不会停止爱你。”

Eric凝视Jeff，在他的脸上搜寻线索，他收紧了环在Jeff腰上的双臂，把他抱在怀里。Jeff已经闭上双眼期待一个吻了，这时Eric作出回应。

“这……是我听过最俗套的台词了。”

“再说一遍？！”Eric笑得前俯后仰头敲在Jeff胸口。

“你是从《恋恋笔记本》还是什么里面看来的吗？”Eric问，笑出眼泪来。

“不是！这是我的心里话，你混蛋！”Jeff重重地推了下Eric的胸口，想要站起来离开沙发，但是Eric抱着他，他的努力是徒劳的。Jeff已经明白一旦Eric Staal抓住你，你没有可以逃脱的出路。

\---

季后赛。这比以往更像个白日梦。飓风整个赛季都在外卡区边缘徘徊，但是现在季后赛已是遥不可及。Jeff、Jordy和Faulker现在承担了领导球队的任务，直到赛季末，好吧。Jeff无法确定地告诉你他认为他们的赛季会以何种方式结束。

但是如果他们真的竭尽全力闯入季后赛……万一。

他们对上游骑兵的概率有多少？这个念头一闪而过，Jeff马上把它扼杀在摇篮里。做到这一点需要太多条件。让他们能在冰上重聚。真的，Jeff想要的只有这一件事：再和Eric一起，再和Eric一起比赛，无论是什么局面。

“Jeff你用了‘引领’这个词，”Tripp问了他最后一个问题。“Eric会为你第一节比赛里引领球队的方式自豪的。”

Eric会感到自豪的。

Jeff能感到他的表情垮了下来。他希望没有什么需要Eric自豪的事，或者Eric就在这，和他一起，当面告诉他们。他感到一阵寒意侵袭全身，他所想的只有远离这一切，越远越好。

“祝你们在剩余的比赛里好运。”

Jeff礼节性地点点头，说了谢谢，结束了采访。

他说到做到。他和Eric会再见面的。他会确保这一点。  
  
   
*译注：作者姑娘写了在飓风的9个赛季，我跟她确认过了，是她写错了。


	2. 让我拍下你此刻模样，也许这是我们最后一次重温旧日时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飓风2-5输给蓝调，而这还不是Jeff这一天里最糟糕的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻的时候感觉又被虐了一百遍。  
> 今天比赛第一节中场休息，John采访了Eric，我有一瞬间怀疑我看的是不是home feed。  
> No trading, no hurting. It also applies to NHL trades.

用漫长来形容这一天都是种侮辱。Jeff当晚开车回家时觉得自己仿佛在一天里老了十岁。那天早晨仿佛是很久远的记忆了，那时一切都好，那时Eric还……算了。

尽管他们在第一节结束后领先蓝调，但最终还是输掉了比赛。Jeff尽力了。两个进球都有他的功劳，他自己进了一个球，扳平比分，并且助攻Hainsey的进球。只是蓝调比他们更强大。

Jeff迫不及待地想睡觉。他想着他的床，想着床的温暖可以消除所有身体上的疲惫。他想着钻进被窝，转过身，伸手去握——什么都没有。

对了。

他最先看到的是那辆车。它占据了几乎一半的车道，想忽视都难。然后他看到从厨房窗帘缝隙中透出的灯光。他深吸了一口气。

他的手在颤抖，他的思绪一片混乱。Jeff感到肾上腺素上涌，升腾出想要逃跑的念头，想要忘记今天的存在。如果他不进去他能够做到。如果他能说服Eric他们可以一起远走高飞。只要Eric在他身边一切都会恢复正常。

过了一会Jeff关掉了引擎。又过了一阵他下车，走向车库，走进房子。

厨房的桌子上放着一个茶杯，菊花茶。

Eric就在那，坐在一张高脚凳上等着Jeff。

Jeff停在门口，Eric抬头看他，他脸上的表情让Jeff心里一震。他想解决这一切。他想把Eric此刻受伤的心情通通抹去，想要让他感到安全。但是Jeff没法做到这点。

他甚至无法把他留在身边。

Jeff说不清自己的感觉。他有两种矛盾的感情。一方面今天的压力和球队的失利让他心情沉重。另一方面他也感到快乐，因为Eric在这里。但是。但是他知道Eric不会久留，他觉得心正一点一点裂成无数碎片。他明天见不到他，后天见不到，再后天也——

“嗨，”最终Eric开了口。

Eric的声音在夜晚的宁静中显得特别响亮。听到他的声音，Jeff感到Eric仿佛就像是万有引力把他拉向他。就像他们相遇的那天。

Jeff此刻所想的只剩下更接近Eric。

“嗨。”Jeff终于挤出一声回应，这让他自己都感到吃惊。自从拒绝赛后采访他就没有说过一句话。

Eric低头看自己的茶杯，摆弄着手柄。茶杯在Eric的手里显得很小。在Jeff的想象中，此刻他应该走向Eric，把手覆在他的双手之上，告诉他没问题的，现在只有他们两个，他能告诉他任何事。

只是事实并非如此。Jeff不知道——他看不到他们今后该何去何从。

他仍然想和Eric在一起。这是他确定的事。他永远都会想和Eric在一起。Jeff确信Eric也是这么想的。他只是不知道他们如何应对现实扔给他们的重重阻碍。让你的生活充满意义的人刚刚被送去纽约，归期不定，你怎么能若无其事地继续生活下去？

“抱歉。”

“什么？”

“我是说抱歉。我不能——他们——”

“Eric，你一点错都没有，你不用向我解释。”

“对不起，我知道，我只是——”

“我像你一样是职业球员。这种事可能发生在任何人身上。一旦你开始自责，你就没救了。这是桩生意，Eric。我明白。”

有一会两个人都没说话。还是Eric打破了片刻的安静，“然而你还是生我的气。”他轻声说，声音中还带着一丝害怕。

Jeff知道他不应该这么说，但他还是说出了口。他从不以头脑冷静而出名。

“我当然生气！”Jeff炸毛，终于不再压抑自己的感情，所有情绪一下子爆发了出来。恰好最先表现出的是愤怒。

“我有生气的权利！仅仅因为我能理解这种局面不代表这就不是一团糟了！”

“Jeff——”

“而且你在这里——”

Eric困惑地皱眉，Jeff想这句话伤害到他了。

Jeff的脾气一下子没了。他低头，手使劲捂着眼睛直到眼冒金星，希望这只是一场梦。

“听着，这无济于事——”

“所以？你觉得我不告而别更好？”

Jeff重重地叹了口气。“那样也许更好。那样我就可以真的发脾气了。”

“你是说你现在不是在发脾气？Jeff，别这样——”

Jeff抬起头，觉得胸口仿佛被什么压得喘不过气。“我今晚进球了。”

Eric显得有些不明所以。“我……我知道。拿了两分。你今晚表现很棒。”

“Eric，”Jeff念他的名字时声音沙哑，“我今晚进球了，但你不在那。我抬头想找你，但是——”Jeff说不下去了。他知道他不该责怪Eric，知道这对Eric不公平，不该因为他不得不离开而怪他。

然而话说回来，今天发生的事里没有一件是公平的。

Jeff低头看地板，看他穿着袜子的双脚，视线变得越来越模糊，他听到高脚凳摩擦地板发出的声响。随后Eric的身影挡住了厨房的灯光。他是如此接近，Jeff能闻到他身上洗涤剂的味道。他还能闻到淡淡的Eric的味道。也许是因为他一整天都疲于奔命，去体育馆，回自己家，临阵打包行李，到这儿来。

Jeff想要触碰Eric，他迫切地想要抱住他，但是他也知道。他知道他会放不开手。

所以Jeff只是站在那里，眼睁睁地看着他想要的一切站着他面前，知道在今晚结束之前，他不得不让他离开。虽然这并不会真的带来身体上的痛苦，但是他觉得仿佛死了一回。

“我知道。”Eric的声音几乎低不可闻。仿佛全身的力量都用尽了一样。

“Jeff，看着我，求你了。”这是Jeff起码能做到的事，无论事实上这对他有多困难。

他抬头看向Eric，他能感到热泪盈眶。他希望眼泪不会流下来。

“Jeff，我不能——我不能什么都不知道就离开……”

“不知道什么？”

“我需要知道你会没事的。”

两人沉默无语。Jeff甚至不知道该如何开口。

“Jordy和Cam，我爱他们，我会怀念每天见到他们，但是我知道他们没有我也没问题。可是你，”Eric伸手想要抚摸Jeff的脸颊，但又改变了主意。他在最后一刻打了退堂鼓，转而把手放在Jeff的脖子上。但这也不见得更好。

“Jeff，我要知道你会没事的，因为我不能失去你。”

“我……”他无法回答。如果他给出Eric想要听到的回答，那他只能说谎。Jeff当然不可能没事。他想着应该怎么回答，突然想起了一件事。一个承诺。

“去年九月我是怎么跟你说的？”

Eric想了一会才明白Jeff想要说什么。“你说……你说我们——”

“不对，我不是这么说的。用我的原话。”

Eric气息不稳地深吸了口气，移开视线，转头看向厨房窗外，看向暗夜星空，努力让自己的声音不要颤抖。但是事与愿违。

“你说我对你意义重大。你说你最爱我。”

“还有呢？”

“还有……还有——总有一天你会不打冰球，但是……但是你永远不会停止——停止爱我。”

“Eric。天，你总是这么迟钝。”Jeff伸手覆在Eric搭在他颈边的手上，终于触摸到了他。这一如既往地让他感到安心。“我还——我依然在这。我还是这么想的。而且我知道你——我百分百确信——”

“嘿，Jeff。Jeff。”Eric双手捧着Jeff的脸，把他拉向自己，消除两人间的距离，直到Jeff视野所及的只剩下Eric。Eric。Eric。

但这个距离对Jeff来说还不够近。

“我还没说完，好吗。我不是要跟你分手。你就是我要找的人，明白吗，我认定你了。我只是——”Eric闭上双眼，额头和Jeff相抵。Jeff的脸颊能够感到Eric温热的鼻息。Eric占据了他所有的感官，他无处不在。

（Jeff的心底有另一个声音。那个声音告诉他很快他将失去一切，但他决定无视它。那又怎么样。）

“Eric，只是我而已。”

Eric无言地松开手，把Jeff拥入怀里，一只手抚摸他的脑袋。Jeff几乎是同时回抱住他，双臂紧紧地圈住Eric的脖子，他甚至没注意到Eric的拥抱是多么紧密，直到他喘不过气来。

“我们会解决这个问题的。我们需要做出调整适应新环境，但是。我们还会见面不是吗？在接下来的赛季里，我是说，我们毕竟在同一个赛区，所以——”Jeff冷笑一声。

过了一会，Jeff感到Eric动了动双臂，把他抱得更紧了。等到Jeff再次开口时，Eric一动不动。

“嘿，”Jeff抚摸Eric的发丝，试图安慰他。“我爱你。我爱你，Eric。无论你我在哪里都不会改变。无论——无论你穿什么颜色的球衣。从我们相遇的那天起我就知道你是特别的。这也是我爱你的原因。我不会忘记这一点，我也不会停止爱你，所以不用担心。我会一直在。永远。”

Eric浑身颤抖，Jeff无法忍受这样的局面。他无法忍受看到他爱的人受到伤害，显得如此悲伤。这个阳光而英俊的男人仿佛太阳燃尽一般失去了所有的光芒。

Jeff让Eric把脸埋在他的颈窝。Eric用尽全力抱住他，Jeff觉得也许Eric是以此来让自己停止颤抖。Jeff吓坏了；仿佛只要他放手，Eric就会在他怀里碎成无数碎片。所以他不敢松手。

他们就维持着这个姿势，Jeff不知道他们站了多久。他们一定是站得够久了，因为Eric已经不再发抖，而Jeff的衬衫已被泪水浸湿。

就算他们像这样纹丝不动地站一年，Jeff还是会觉得不够。

Eric先松开了手。Jeff没有阻止他，因为他不得不这么做。

Jeff向后靠直到背靠在墙上，意外地关了灯，使得两人陷入了黑暗之中，只有路灯透进来一丝幽幽的蓝色光亮。Eric的脸藏在阴影中半明半暗，让人无法判断他的表情。当然，除了Jeff。

“你还好吗？”

“我会没事的。”

“你必须——”“我必须——”

看到Eric露出哪怕是一丝笑意都让Jeff感到高兴。

“你会当个称职的主人送我到门口吗，还是……？”

“闭嘴。”

Jeff跟着Eric走到门口。他试图记住Eric的样子，想要把他深深地印刻在脑海里，希望如果他全神贯注地凝视，夜晚闭上双眼时就能浮现出他的模样。

Eric伸手握住了门把手，但没有转动它。他反而又松开手，转身面向Jeff，Jeff知道这是在今后一段时期里他最后一次见他。Eric勾住Jeff裤子的皮带环拉向自己，Jeff踉跄地倒向Eric把他压在门上。

他们的身体紧紧贴在一起不留一丝空隙，Eric吻了Jeff，神奇地让时光停驻，让他们能拥有多一秒的时间相处。

“我该走了。”最终Eric说。

“好吧。”

“我爱你。”

“等你到了给我打电话。”

“我会的。再见。”

“再见。我爱你。”

Jeff记忆中的下一件事就是Eric的车远去的引擎声逐渐被蟋蟀的叫声所取代。走廊一片昏暗，所有东西都只能看见隐约的轮廓。Jeff闭上双眼，回想Eric的声音，脑海中一遍又一遍重复他的话语。

我爱你。

我爱你。

我爱你。


	3. 我们的青春岁月

Eric Staal宣布在2020-2021赛季后退役

nhl.com

2020年6月20日

（纽约讯）Eric Staal宣布退役。或者说即将退役。这位前纽约游骑兵球员和前明尼苏达狂野队中锋与狂野的合约即将到期，转而成为非限制自由球员。据Staal本人透露，他与球队达成一致，合约期满后不再续约，在NHL的最后一年寻求新机遇。

狂野在输掉西部四分之一决赛的第六场比赛后出局，赛后新闻发布会上，36岁的前飓风队长、狂野兼职副队长宣布他决定在下赛季结束后退役，年龄问题和在NHL多年征战的疲劳和伤病是他做出这一决定的原因。“我没以前快了，有那么多年轻有天分的球员加入联盟，我们这些老人应该给他们让位了。”Staal告诉TSN。“然而我还能继续比赛，我的职业生涯还没结束。”

当被问到重返卡罗莱纳的可能性时，Staal回答说他愿意回到雷利。“这取完全决于他们，如果他们想要我回去，那我肯定会接受。我是说，我是被飓风入选NHL的，我在那里待了13年，我在那里赢了斯坦利杯。那里是我的家。如果他们开出合同，我很难拒绝。”Staal重申，目前他还没有与任何球队谈妥，他也考虑其他球队的合同。本赛季佛罗里达美洲豹、渥太华参议院和温尼伯喷气机都表达了对这位前锋的兴趣。他可以给这些正在重建期的球队带了他们所需的经验和指引。

Staal在1225场比赛（代表飓风909场，游骑兵20场，狂野326场）中共有397个进球，得到了897分。

 

NHL流言板：休赛期非限制自由球员转会猜想，Eric Staal会重返卡罗莱纳吗？

cbssports.com

（雷利讯）随着NHL新秀选拔和从7月1日开始的自由球员签约期日益临近，可以预见各球队将有很多大动作，是时候让我们传统的流言板热闹起来了。有些球员可能在合同到期前离队，出人意料地成为非限制自由球员。

6月30日，McKenzie发推称飓风正在考虑争取Eric Staal。该消息未经证实，也没有报价的具体数目。对于这位前队长多彩的职业生涯而言，这将是童话书般的结尾。讨论即将开始。

6月27日多支俱乐部正式联系了Staal的经纪人。但Staal方面尚未作出决定。舆论普遍认为他们还在等飓风的合约。

6月20日，前飓风队长Eric Staal宣布他会在2021-2022赛季结束后退役。2020-2021赛季结束后，Staal结束了在明尼苏达狂野的四个赛季后成为了非限制自由球员。飓风尚未表态。上赛季美洲豹、参议员和喷气机都表示了对他的兴趣。

 

6月30日

Jeff当然看到了新闻。

但是他并不信这则新闻。或者说，他没有什么想法。他不想去想这件事，因为就算他只是幻想实现的可能性，这个念头就会在他脑海中萦绕不去。

随着年轻球员的成熟，加上最新加入的芬兰人，飓风成为了具有闯入季后赛实力的球队，每年不是进不了季后赛就是不断遇到不可阻挡的俄罗斯人或加拿大人。比起十年前的自己，Jeff已经有了很大的不同。十年前他初入联盟，少不更事，能把冰球当作事业就已经满足了。十年后的今天，他的球衣上多了一个字母，他有了属于自己的成就，PNC体育馆挂上了东部冠军的横幅，他成长为一个有担当的前辈。但是一旦牵涉到Eric……

球队管理层找他，问他的想法。他们也问了Jordy的意见。并不是说他或者Jordy有任何实权，或是能决定什么，但是作为两个资历最老的飓风球员，这算是球队贴心的表现。当然，如果事情有任何进展Jeff会是第一个知道的。Eric不是会让他通过网络或是短信知道的类型。

 

5月24日

Jeff在灾难般的第六场比赛之后清理更衣柜，知道他将直接搭乘飞往多伦多的航班，待上一二个星期再去桑德湾，这让出局采访过得快些。至少PNC体育馆的大门关上后，把比赛抛在脑后更容易。

已经有新闻称明尼苏达不会续签Eric的合同。他这么告诉Jeff有一段时间了。他们考虑了他可以去哪支球队，哪些球队会签他或是表现出兴趣，但是过去的几周他们都在为各自球队的季后赛拼搏，还没有机会深入讨论。以及Jeff内心深处有个不安的声音一直提醒他，退役是真是存在的事，无论他多想把这个词从词汇表中删掉。他宁死都不愿跟Eric提这个词。

自从他上次见Eric以及过了两个月。他们的队伍总是在赛季末才交手，相隔仅一周，何况他们都需要专注于季后赛，所以他们暂时把其他一切都搁置在一边。但是现在季后赛结束了，至少对他们两个来说都结束了，他们可以重拾话题了。

 

6月9日

Jeff转过弯角走向接人区域，环顾四周，看到倒数第三排座位上的人有一头金发，耸着肩，双手在手机上打字。就像在十二月的寒冷早晨喝下第一口热可可，Jeff觉得胸口暖暖的。就算过一万年，这一点也不会改变。Jeff不假思考地向他走去，而在他喊出Eric的名字之前后者就已经抬起头，两人视线交汇。

他们站在厨房，通向木质平台的门敞开着，好让湖边微风吹入屋里。Jeff正站在炉子边做午饭，Eric扔下了重磅炸弹，说Ron联系过他。好吧，Jeff没打算抛飞铲子，用裹着番茄酱的大西洋鳕鱼给天花板染上颜色的，但至少鳕鱼落在地板上发出的哐当声让Eric知道这一新发展让Jeff不知所措。

Jeff的声音随着微风飘来，几乎细不可闻。“你……你觉得你能回来吗？”Jeff的声音里夹杂着一丝期许，他希望Eric能听出来。

“我——我不知道。这件事，我想这取决于他们是不是想要我回去。”

Jeff关掉火，转身面向坐在对面工作台边的Eric。“意思就是，如果他们开口了，你会答应？”

“唔，是的，当然。我是说，这可是卡罗莱纳。但是。我不想想太多。”他看着自己的手说话，好像上面写着字，写着某种答案。“如果这没能实现，我不想太失望。你也不要抱太大希望。我现在是非限制自由球员，所以我只是。四处看看寻找机会。”Eric说，与其说是说服Jeff不如说是说服自己。Jeff认识他很长时间了，足以看穿他的心思。如果有人会抱有太大希望，那这个人一定是Eric。

Jeff仔细考虑了一会，双臂交叉在印有“别相信瘦骨如柴的大厨*”的围裙上。这是Eric送他的圣诞礼物，他觉得这是他见过最好笑的东西。Jeff也笑了，不是因为礼物，而是因为Eric和他奇怪的幽默感。

“好吧。”Jeff点头。“行了，我知道——”

“你还好吗？”Eric毫无必要地打断他。

“闭嘴。我明白，行了吧。我不会想这事的。”他说，举起手作投降状，好像这样就可以把这个想法抛到九霄云外。“这个赛季刚结束，我们要做的就只是……放松。”

Jeff转身继续弄他的酱汁，免得它冷掉。他重新打开炉子，回头说：“你确定你不会闪到腰？”

“我发誓。”

这是他们最后一次谈论这件事。在这个夏天接下来的日子里他们忙着其他事，他们曾经整个赛季待在一起，如今却分隔两地，他们要弥补这些错失的时光。他们同时离开桑德湾，只是Jeff回到了雷利，而Eric却去了明尼苏达，完成文件上的手续并和经纪人见面。

 

9月23日

飓风的季前赛已经打了一大半。他们表现很不错。Bill更多地启用年轻球员，看看他们能为常规赛季增加点什么，然后才排定最终阵容。他们最后一场比赛是两天前，点球决胜中输给达拉斯星队，但是他们并不特别沮丧，毕竟这只是季前赛。

今天是常规训练日。Jeff抵达PNC体育馆进行晨练，一如既往地比其他队员到得都早。他带着他的背包和几支新球杆走向更衣室。但是显然他不是第一个到这的，他看到Jordy从教练办公室出来。他刚想叫住他就看到他身后还有另一个Staal。

他们听到球杆互相碰撞的声音而转身。“噢，Jeff你好。”Jordy说得轻松，仿佛他没有挡在Jeff和他的恋人之间一样。Jeff愣在原地。他无法动弹，睁大双眼，嘴巴微张。而Eric？他在微笑。Eric在微笑，其他所有事物都消失了。整个世界变成慢动作，墙壁消失不见，Jeff甚至无法眨眼，他所见的只剩下Eric。

Eric在这里。

“你他妈的在这里干什么？”Jeff问。

“哇，注意用词，小伙子。”Jordy对飓风老将说。

“Jordan，我发誓——”

“嗨，Jeff。”Eric打断他。

Jeff发誓Eric有能力凝固时间，至少对他而言是这样。“我——”Jeff想说什么，但说不出完整的句子，又剩下破碎的声音。“嗨。”Eric说，

“你说过——”

“我当时不确定。所以我什么都没说免得没能实现。”

“我现在真想杀了你。”

“放马过来。”Eric说，勾起嘴角。

Jordy看着眼前这一幕，有一点被闪瞎眼，但又真心为哥哥和Jeff能重新在一起感到高兴。他想到这，只看到Jeff扑向前拥抱Eric，值得称赞的是Eric面对怀里突如其来的重量只是踉跄了几步。

“好了，电灯泡闪人了。”

“不送！”Eric和Jeff异口同声地说。

有一会两人都没开口，Jeff努力冷静下来，但是他紧紧缠住Eric的脖子的手臂背叛了他假装淡定的外表。Eric一只手抚摸Jeff的头，手指穿过他的发丝，Jeff又朝Eric的怀里靠近了几分。他打破了沉默。

“所以？”

“就是这样。”

“所以这是真的？你……你回来了？”Jeff的声音越来越轻，生怕他可能误会了。Eric抱紧他。

“是的。是的，我回来了。”Eric退后一些看向Jeff。

“你在哭吗？”

“闭嘴，我只是太高兴了。”

“我也爱你。”

Fin

 

*译注：原文为Don’t trust a skinny chef，skinny还是Jeff的昵称，这句也可以理解为别相信大厨Skinny，这个双关可萌了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者姑娘长长的后记：  
> 我终于努力把这篇文完结了。感谢所有阅读和喜欢此文的读者。很高兴我终于能放下这篇文（但我绝不会抛弃这个西皮，我就是泰坦尼克上的Rose绝不松手）。当我开始写文的时候，我做了非常非常多的功课，但是好在我的努力没有浪费，几乎所有事件都有出处。听写是后妈。抱歉，这章没有校稿，我只是想快点完结。
> 
> 2月28日比赛Jeff采访的听写：（此段全文穿插在第一章里了）  
> Tripp：两个进球都有你的功劳；从来都没有比赛开始前队长突然离队的指导手册。你们球队作为一个整体是怎么严阵以待的？  
> Jeff：我不知道。显然，这很困难。他对我们组织而言意义重大。他对队友个人意义重大。他对我也意义重大，而且，这种情况总是难以应付，但这是——这样——我们也只能面对，我们在这项赛事里，我们还有比赛需要打，希望我们在接下来的两节也有好的表现并获得胜利。  
> Tripp：你不会遇到比Eric Staal更合适的人选。有没有一个时刻你真切地感到一切走上正轨？  
> Jeff：不，我是说，我不知道。现在是个困难的时刻，而Eric，对我来说，（看镜头外）在这里六年，他是我唯一的队长，而当你年纪很轻就进入联盟时，你总是依靠那些年长的球员来——来，呃……引导你在联盟中度过最初的几年，努力学习他们的经验以及，唔，他对我非常重要。我觉得他是我职业生涯中非常重要的一部分，正如你所说的，他很出色，你不会遇到一个更好的人了。所以希望我们，我们今晚能获胜，也许在今后的比赛中和他交手。  
> Tripp：Jeff你用了“引导”这个词，Eric会为你第一节引导球队的方式自豪的。祝你剩余的比赛里好运。  
> Jeff：谢谢。
> 
> 有一段Eric到游骑兵的第一个采访的总结没翻，觉得那段总结意义不大，补上一个视频地址，我觉得作者姑娘指的是这个https://www.nhl.com/video/staal-speaks-before-rangers-debut/c-41965703，这个采访里最虐的地方是Eric说他四岁的儿子不知道他为什么要离开，他对儿子说我不会丢下你的TvT
> 
> 作者姑娘提供的链接，有文中提到的相关事件  
> \- 蓝调@飓风Jordy赛后采访  
> https://www.nhl.com/hurricanes/video/jordan-staal-22816/t-277437094/c-41945003
> 
> -蓝调@飓风 Jeff第一节中场休息采访  
> https://www.nhl.com/hurricanes/video/jeff-skinner-hes-meant-a-lot/t-277437094/c-41944603
> 
> \- 交易截止日后第一个比赛日发布的新闻  
> http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=871502
> 
> \- 桑德湾男孩，交易后的飓风新闻稿，虽然想着你们都把Eric交易掉了写这个显得有点假惺惺，但还是看哭过_(:з」∠)_  
> http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=871190&navid=DL|CAR|home
> 
> \- 交易截止日的五个结论  
> http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=871500
> 
> \- 并非易事，另一篇飓风新闻稿  
> http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=871244
> 
> \- Jeff第一次脑震荡的新闻  
> http://www.canescountry.com/2011/12/14/2636122/jeff-skinner-joni-pitkanen-out-indefinitely-with-concussions
> 
> \- 11年全明星fantasy draft Eric选了Jeff，激萌！其实那年整个全明星周末都超萌，从红地毯到fantasy draft到技巧赛……  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQfoMLn5Ki0
> 
> \- 2010赫尔辛基季前赛飓风对狂野Jeff的点球  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNH45sKukhk
> 
> \- 2010赫尔辛基季前赛飓风对狂野Jeff赛后采访（天啊，采访里每个人都在喊他的名字:’))）  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD36nIzPA40


End file.
